


Minutes of joy.

by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8



Category: American Horror Story RPF, Historical Criminals RPF, Serial Killers - Fandom, Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8
Summary: Elizabeth was right now holding a small nubbin of happiness in her arms, which moved very faintly and hardly appreciable, sometimes not crying out too loudly...
Relationships: Ted Bundy/Elizabeth Kloepfer
Kudos: 12





	Minutes of joy.

Elizabeth was right now holding a small nubbin of happiness in her arms, which moved very faintly and hardly appreciable, sometimes not crying out too loudly.

The girl looked at this tiny boy, and her eyes gradually filled with almost imperceptible tears of happiness and joy. This baby was for her and Ted the most beautiful and small happiness that they had been waiting for for so long and now, at last, it appeared…

This was their boy, who was so tiny and defenseless that they wanted to protect him from all the misery and misery in the world, but at the same time, his voice was the most wonderful and delicious thing Liz had ever heard…

And so it seemed to Ted. On this day, or rather at this moment, he was probably the happiest man in the world, even almost more joyous than the girl herself… It seemed that nothing could interrupt their shared happiness at that moment, which made Ted's own eyes fill with what might have been very faint tears… Because he couldn't remember anything more beautiful in his life than those seconds…

Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, holding this tiny boy in her arms, and she was smiling broadly, showing that she was insanely happy… She rocked him in her arms, which made the baby fall asleep quietly…

And Ted was sitting next to them, holding Lizzie tight. At the same time, he was looking at their boy, who looked so cute and tiny… Liz couldn't help but look at it all and smile, knowing that there was no one happier than her at the moment… All of a sudden, Ted's gentle voice is heard, which quite unexpectedly brought the girl to her senses:

— He's so beautiful! Just like you…

Lizzie smiles again and, without taking her eyes off the child, says:

— Well, he's got more of your traits… He's your copy!

After these words, they both do not fall silent for long and just enjoy the moments that they have and knowing that now they are finally happy, and nothing can destroy it all. Then Ted, again unexpectedly, says this:

— He may look a lot like me, but he clearly has your eyes and your smile.

Ted smiles sweetly, and Elizabeth looks up at him for the first time in a long time with those beautiful eyes that made Ted fall in love with her. The girl, instead of a thousand words, lightly touches his lips, then kisses.

They turn their eyes back to their boy and feel the happiness in their hearts that fills their entire body…


End file.
